Our Cold Comfort
by GentleCabbage
Summary: A young hot blooded Jesse McCree, who has only been in Blackwatch for a year now, is given what he thinks is another run of the mill mission. A mission that leads him into falling in love with the assassin Hanzo; who might be feeling the same way. Let's just say it becomes a far bigger problem then they both realize, even after the mission has ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

Name is McCree, Jesse McCree. Former Blackwatch member of Overwatch's covert ops division. And well, unfortunately, from lack of better judgment on my young impressionable juvenile mind, X Deadlock gang member. I ain't the first one to conclude that I was a snot nose punk, who's mouth got him into more trouble then out of it when I was a younger man, but hell I won't be the last to admit it either. A totally hand full for everyone around me. A real pain in the ass.

I thought I was above the law, breaking rules, joining biker gangs, fooling around with lady friends, robbing trains, drinking booze and I wasn't even 21 yet. I didn't even have my driver license no less a motorcycle license. I even sold my social security card for a gun. I had no name and lived free and wild as a man or woman should. The only thing I took pride in, other than the draw, was my motorcycle. I paid cash for that old hog. Cash from a mugging. Not proud of it, but facts are facts. That's life as I knew it as the punk I was.

That life didn't last long. I was only 17 going on 18 within months coming up to the sting. The sting that landed the Deadlock Gang behind bars and me with it. I was ready to rot with em, and to my knowledge now in the present, also break out with em with the fall of Overwatch. That is not what happen, however. Me not taking it as a blessing at first, with the wild, pent up anger and dead eye, I was recruited into Blackwatch. I say recruited now, but in the past, I would've begged to differ. I felt forced and trapped. My freedom was taken away. Only now I see the light.

With that said when I joined Blackwatch I got me a mentor named Gabriel Reyes. God bless his soul… if he stayed dead long enough and didn't try to kill every last member of Overwatch. Including me.

Regardless, he was my mentor and the leader of Blackwatch. Boy, did I give him a hard time. When I say a hard time. I mean it. Over the countless punishments and cruel ruthless training. I still, even laying on the ground too tired to get up, butt horns with the man. Fighting at each moment I got. In return, I got broken bones, a missing tooth, and a real good lip lashing. Even with that I still refuse to do nothing. Beating me with discipline and drilling me ain't enough to keep my remarks to myself. A good whipping didn't either. You can't tame a wild horse without expecting it to rear up and run given the chance too. Same goes for a kid who blows up a train and smuggled weapons without a care in the world.

Bottom line it was a living hell. A living hell for me and a living hell for Reyes my first few years. Seeing how he is now. I'm kind of glad and kind of sad.

Funny thing is that I was only like that around Reyes. Most of the time I kept to myself. Bared up in my room or shooting at the range. Missing the old ways life I suppose. Also at the time, there was this little gal always hanging around with her ma at the base. I even looked after her a couple times shockingly. You may know this little gal as Fareeha, but I just call her scout after that mockingbird story. Her ma? Well her name was Ana Amari and to this day I still fear and respect her accordingly. No fury like ma knowing her baby is in trouble. She made it very clear the first time she introduced her daughter to me. Something on the line of they won't find the body if I talk bad about heroes. I happily obliged to her simple request. I ain't heartless enough to kill a kid's dream. Anyway, I always was good looking after kids. It came naturally to me. Not sure why.

Remembering right, I got hang around Angela, aka Mercy, a lot when the kid came around. Quick friends as we were the same age. We got to chit chat a lot and I thought she was awfully cute. However, our chemistry and preference didn't line up well. Let say she didn't find my younger self charming when I would flirt with anything that walks, but ya'll already know that we don't end together.

With only Angela and the kid, I didn't really love the idea of being part of Blackwatch at the beginning. My first year was all basic training and learning plans and protocol. Quick wit along with that eye of mine made that boring for me. Each new concept was easy to grasp and each training exercise was nothing but a waste of time. Some call me bright, others like Reyes called me a monster to deal with. Just too smart for my own good. I never bragged about it either, because I just did not care if I was bright or not. However being too smart for something means ya have to find something to challenge yourself with. My idea of a challenge is seeing how much trouble I could sure up for Reyes without Morrison getting called in. If he did. I used my smart ass mouth to try to pin it on Reyes. Never goes too well, but it kept things interesting down at the base. Aw, those were the day.

Once Reyes caught on that basic training was too easy for me and I had no interested in book smarts. He started teaching me how to speak Español. I knew some of it already growing up in new Mexico, but I was always keen on learning more. It was something to keep my mind on track and to form some sort of common ground between me and Reyes. I still was a pain in the ass for him, but less so after that.

With that being said, as the young man I was, I resented Blackwatch. The numerous times I tried to escape and to be only dragged back in a matter of days after leaving. I felt like a caged bird wanting desperately to fly them blue open skies of the Chihuahuan Desert. Nowadays I regret wishing Blackwatch would disband. Regret is a regret I suppose. Can't change anything bellyaching over it. I wish I knew how good I had it.

Moving on, I was always a little too loud and a little too wild to be tamed. Or that is what I and everyone thought, but things seem to change when you fall in love. Don't gag now. I know how sappy that sounds. Of all dem love cliches I had to have the sappiest one happen to me. I'm being honest here. I never thought I would fall in love at first sight no less and at 19 years old with a blade at my throat. Maybe jumping the gun little on that. Let me go back to the start to make things a little clearer.

It all begins in a dark metal meeting room in a watchpoint somewhere in the pacific.(It had been a little over a year since I joined Blackwatch.) I can't tell ya much about the room other than it was a generic boardroom with a long table and chairs. Reason being I was busy watching gurgling bubbles. Yeah, bubbles. The water cooler in the corner of the room type of bubbles. I studied that tank like a hawk about catch a field mouse. It was not hard to notice how the bubbles gurgle up every time ya take a teaspoon worth of water from it. Didn't help it leaked so it made a noise every few minutes. It also bothered me how we got all this grade A technology and yet water coolers are the same dopey looking things.

Anyway, I was sitting at the far most chair on the right side of the rectangular table. Sitting at the table end with his back to the door, was Reyes. Sitting across from me was Ana and I think there were some other operatives there too. I ain't sure as I was particularly entranced by them bubbles gurgling in the corner. So entranced, that I was barely listening to anything that was being described to me and the rest of the team. I had my chin resting in my palm. A lick drool at the corner of my mouth. My eyes had heavy lids to em. So heavy that I, more than once during that meeting, blacked out as it was beyond boring.

Next thing I know I had a heavy manila folder hit me square in the nose. Stirring me awake as I nearly fell out of the chair and onto my ass. Snapping my body back into perfect posture at the stern grumble beside me.

"Pay attention," Reyes said above a growl. He always growled at me. And if he ain't growling at me he was growling at someone else. Like someone always spits in his coffee every morning. The only exception was Morrison, Ana, Reinhardt, and a few other higher members of Overwatch. He talked normally to them. No one else.

However, I can count only a few times in my life he talked normally to me. One of those times I got real sick. Almost died kind of sick. Had a fever of 104 and Angela worked day and night to keep me from keeling over. I heard her cry sometimes. Never in front of me nor in front of any of her other patients. But as soon as the medical current was pulled between us. She bawled her eyes out. Then after a week or so of crying. Reyes started sitting by my side and that is when I knew I was really sick. Don't remember much of what he said. Don't remember much of anything at that time. All I know he was talking and that I was dying and I never said thank you for that.

Going on with the story, I gave him the best scowl I could fix in my mug. Only to have Reyes give me the same look back ten fold. I, fixing my hat on my head proper, said. "Pay attention? Yeah right. Ya'll just need to tell me where to shoot," Propping up my boots onto the table. I slid the manila folder off the stainless steel table top and held it. Not bother opening it right away. I then said. "We don't need to go through his formal bs, do we?"

"Watch your tone," Reyes said with a glare.

"Unfortunately, we do. If you were paying attention you would know that this is not that type of mission, Jesse," Ana interrupts as she tends to do. "This is about reconnaissance. No need for shooting unless needed," Ana always spoke to me like she understood everything and always knew what to say. She was a lot nicer too than Reyes, but way more scarier at the same time too. "It's low stakes if we play it right,"

"Eh? Why do ya need me for it?" I asked. "If I'm not shooting anyone?"

"Not everything is about shooting," Ana rolled her eyes at me. She did that a lot and it was always directed towards me every time. "You are a big part of this mission. If it's going to be successful or not depends on how well you can play your role,"

"Unfortunately," Reyes added in.

"Yes unfortunate really," Ana agreed. "But we do need you,"

I looked at the thick folder again before I said. "Are ya'll just trying to butter me up so I'd do what ya say? Cuz y'all are piss poor at it,"

"No," Said Ana and Reyes at the same time. "Like we would do that,"

"Maybe you should try it sometime… Whatta ya want me to do anyhow?" I asked.

I could still see that frustration on Reyes face at the near sound of my question. The question I should've known the answer to if I was remotely paying attention. He goes on to hiss at me like the snake he really was. "Open the damn file and read it yourself. As for the rest of you. Meet back here at 18:00 on the dot for preparations. You are all dismissed,"

"Yes sir," Everyone said before chatting among themselves. I had better things to do than chit chat with everyone. Like watching watercooler bubble.

I looked at the folder that he tossed at me to only drop back down on the table. "Yeah whatever hardass. Like I'd read anything ya give me," I whispered to myself thumping my boots to the ground. I got up from the chair and stretched my back. Didn't feel like reading something boring.

"Where do you think you are going?" Reyes said as I headed to the door with all the others. I swiveled around on the heel of my boot to face him. All I saw was his back of course. He never did like looking at me when he talked.

Reyes, not turning to face me, demanded. "Sit back down, Jesse McCree we aren't finished yet," Man did I hated when he call me by my full name like that. I felt like a little kid who's done something wrong and his pop is about to whip him for it.

"Yeah yeah," I said, but before I even move I see Ana get up.

She walks up to me put her hand on my shoulder. Often she looked me up and down to make sure I was all there or that is what it felt like to me. Going through that checklist in her head before smiling and handing me the folder I purposely left on the table. "I think you might need this, cowboy," Ana said before walking off and leaving me to face my mortal enemy alone.

Once I heard that sliding metal door closes with a thud behind me. I walked over and planted myself right back down in my chair. Reyes was too busy rustling through his papers to care that I was glaring at him. Great, I thought. He giving me the silent treatment. I knew what he wanted and I wasn't going to be able to leave anytime soon because of it.

So I lied down the folder onto the table top. The generic file had the word confidential in big bright red spooky letters stamped on the cover of it and below it read Blackwatch personnel only. Nothing different from all the other folders I had received and didn't read. I opened it up half interested in it. I thought it was gonna be another run of the mill mission. I never knew how wrong I was, but I was no fortune teller either.

So I began to read through the first report. Okay. It was more like read the first page and skimmed through the rest before I asked Reyes. "So… what so important about gaining info on these -um how do ya pronounce this- Shimada clan folk?"

"Read page 4," Reyes said writing something down. Even without looking at me. He knew I wasn't really reading.

"Do ya think this is the really the best time for you to be doing your reports?" I snarked at him doing his paperwork in front of me. "When you should be telling me about-"

"Page 4, McCree" Reyes interrupting me.

"Yeah heard ya the first time. Page 4. O-K," I grumbled. Lightly skimming through that page one more time. Boring as boring could get I asked Reyes a different question. "What is a yakuza? It mentions it a couple times here. It's like a gang right?"

"Not a yakuza. It's the yakuza," Reyes corrected me. I hated that too. Being corrected for your mannerisms.

"What the difference does it make. They both are meaningless articles," I said. "Are ya gonna tell me or not boss?"

Reyes gave out the most defeated sigh before he explained. "The yakuza is a Japanese gang equivalent to the mafia back in the states, but far more dangerous and also very traditional,"

"So these um Shimada folks are the real deal then, hum," I said folding the corner of one of the pages. Not because I was bookmarking it or anything. It was just something to do with my hands while I think. "Hum. Gun trade. Interesting. I never heard of em,"

"They're criminal empire established centuries ago and make their home in Hanamura Japan. Running strong in the illegal drug and gun trade till this day, but that is not what they are most known for in the criminal underworld," Reyes said seeing how he figured that I wasn't gonna read the whole thing.

"Whatta they know for most then?" I asked. "Human trafficking? Prostitutes? Um bombs?"

"You wouldn't need to guess if you read it," Reyes hissed. "The Shimada clan is most noted for their skills in assassinations," Reyes then sipping his coffee said. "There are the best in the business,"

"Whoa, ya gotta be kidding me. Real clan of assassins,"

Reyes gave me the stink eye as he growled. "Unfortunately yes. They are so skilled in fact we are having trouble getting the evidence we need to undermine their operation. Not to mention they leave no trace of evidence and have the cops eating out of their hands,"

"Whatta about a sting?" I said. "It worked for Deadlock. It could work for them,"

"That's what we hope for," Reyes said annoyed that he had nothing on the Shimada clan. With a sense of disappointment in his voice, Reyes admitted. "We can't even set them up for the drug trafficking no less one of their assassination. All our attempts have been futile,"

"Futile, now that's a big word for ya," I tested the old man. "Ya sounding more and more like that Jack Morrison,"

"Don't remind me," Holding his hands to his face as Reyes grumbled into them. "And show more respect to golden boy. Even if he's a try-hard. He still the leader,"

"Weren't ya'll buddy buddy the other day?"

"Cállate," Cracking his neck as he turned to face with that bitter look he always had. "Keep on track,"

"Fine," I said then asked. "So what then? Is this mission a sting or not a sting?"

"If you'd pay attention. You would've known that this mission, you are going to partake in willing or not, is an attempt to receive some critical information on the clan so we can set up a sting in the future. It is espionage-,"

"Spying?" I interrupted him. "That all? Some cowardly spying?"

"And recovery," Said Reyes as he ran his hand down his face. "Listen, McCree, I'm going to cut to the chase,"

"About time," I remarked. "So what do ya need me to do if I ain't shooting no one?"

"Don't play it off as some kind of joke," Reyes said. "Your function is the most important and dangerous part of the operation,"

"I and danger go together as well as the sun in the desert," Never liking to stay one place if I'm told to, I started to get antsy just sitting there. "Tell me already so I can leave,"

"You will be, for lack of a better word, a distraction for time,"

"A… distraction?" I couldn't help, but take a little offense to that. "Why the hell am I gotta be some dumb distraction when I'm hella lot more useful at fighting? It's like asking a mountain lion to sing show tunes. That's loco,"

"Stop running your mouth for once and listen up," Reyes grumbled. "Your part is key."

"Than answer me this. Who or what am I gonna be distracting then that so dangerous?"

"Take a look for yourself," Sliding a face down photograph across the table, Reyes said. "You will be distracting the first son of the Shimada clan, Hanzo Shimada"

"Eh, by distraction does that mean I can't shoot him?" I said tapping back of the photo with my finger. Didn't care to look at it yet. I had questions to ask.

"Contain him not kill him. No lethal force, unless your life is on the line," Reyes said. "We do not want any casualties if can prevent it,"

"Did Morrison speech the other day move you that much, cuz you are started to sound a lot like that golden boy as ya put it," I asked. I was referring to the speech that happened earlier that week given by Morrison. It was about how Overwatch is here to protect the world. Trying to encourage us at Blackwatch to remember that. Reyes was not a very happy camper after that until he had one on one chat with that Morrison.

"No, I'm just following the rules Jack all too kindly reminded us of," Reyes said in the most sarcastic tone. The way he said Jack with a strange emphasis on it made me think of an old housewife nagging about her hubby. "Anyway, don't rear of the subject or bring up Jack again. Already have a headache,"

"Finally, why do you need me to distract this guy anyway?"

"There're a couple reasons, but mostly me and Ana would be busy carrying out the most delicate parts of the operation with our own teams. You are the odd man out as you don't fit either task because of your lack of training," Reyes rubbed his chin while he said. "The other thing is… if things look dicey I know you always find a way to save your own skin."

"Hey that seems like you're trying to compliment me there,"

"Trust me. I'm not," Reyes sighed closing his file. "Just remember this McCree. You are buying time for the rest of us to do our job. That's it. Buying time doesn't mean get yourself killed now or do something stupid,"

"This Hanzo guy doesn't seem all that tough sounding Reyes," Leaning back in my chair and winked at the old man. "Don't need to worry for little old me, boss,"

"That cocky attitude is going to get yourself killed," Reyes warned me. He even went as far as to kick my chair. It made me fall backward as I flailed my arms like a chicken trying to fly.

"Hey now! What the hell, Reyes!" I shouted at him getting right back up.

"That's what happens when you lean in chairs. You fall," Reyes said as he then looked me directly in the eye. He only did that when he wanted me to really listen to him. "If you can't hold him back. Radio me or Ana directly and get out. Do I make myself clear,"

"Yup sir," I said. Watching the man get up, my attention was drawn back down to the photo on the table. I placed my hand onto only to turn my gaze back at Reyes. I had one more question. I asked him. "Reyes why are we so concerned about this guy anyway?"

With his back turned to me, I heard Reyes grunt. "We need eyes on the assassin so we ourself don't get assassinated, McCree."

"Make sense to me," I was satisfied with that answer, but I guess Reyes wasn't.

"This assassin will be the only one there in Hanamura on the 8th and we can't let him go contacting his father about our plans until we obtain what we are after. That's why your job is important," There was an urgency in his voice, but only a hint of it. I couldn't see his face. I always wonder what face he was making when he mumbled something. Something I could not make out. However, the only thing he did say clearly was. "Meet back here with the rest of the team and make sure you read the damn file,"

"Have I ever let ya down?"

"Sí, many times McCree," Reyes said before leaving me alone in that boardroom. Yeah, he was right too. I've let him down many times. Only when it's something not so important, however, this mission is going to be the first and last time I really disappointed him. It all starts with that photo there on that stainless steel table to set everything in motion.

I lifted the photo up. I said before peering down on it. "Okay, mister Hanzo let see what yer ugly mug looks like," My eyes studied the figure on the card stock photograph. The man, who I have been informed that was Hanzo Shimada, stared back at me with a piercing gaze. He was faired skin and far more pale compared to my desert dry hide. Long dark hair too. It was a shimmery black color. Made me think of a piece of coal and how it somewhat shined caught in the right light. He was clean shaved and had a rather stoic looking face.

The man was also young as he stood upright and rigid like a statue. One year off from my very own age making him 20. I being 19 at the time of course. He looked it too. Young I mean. Real youthful young that lot people would kill for.

Also, I remember staring at the photo for longer than I should have. Way longer than a couple minutes. A trance. It's as if I was in a trance. I wanted to have a photocopy of the picture in my mind. An exact identical copy of every little detail on file in my brain. The reason, I think looking back on it now, was if I lost the physical photo I still got my memory. Silly things about memory are. Ya never can recount every little detail. Not this time, though. I had a carbon copy of each little pixel because I didn't want to forget what he looked like.

Not long after initially studying the photo for god knows how long. Something just clicked in my head. First words that came to mind was also the first thing I said aloud.

"Pretty. He's real pretty,"

Now that really started things as I began to eye the man. Noticing each little thing about him. How his eyes seem to look right through you and that the bridge of his nose was scrunched up a tad. A well-defined chin and jaw. A longer face shape that came to a point. I noticed the way he held himself up. The way his crystal clear skin looked light contrasted to his black neat hair. That he probably smells real good and them sharp dark eyes of his were striking. How everything about him was youthful, fit and healthy. Not wrinkle or bump or blemish in sight. His build that wasn't too big nor too small. All of it. I noticed all of it and my conclusion was also my verdict. That this Hanzo Shimada was real pretty to look at.

So pretty, in fact, I got all self-conscious for a moment there looking at the photo. It soon passes through as I wasn't one for being self-conscious. Didn't sit well with me. I thrived on being what I call confidence while other argue cockiness. Also, as vain as I come, I knew I ain't that far off being called stud myself. (Sure as hell not ugly.) Back then I was tall for my age, rough beat up look, and had rather a good shape to me. A real bad boy cowboy persona I had rolling. Had the personality and the history to back that up too. Regardless my bad record I was a charmer for sure. Didn't complain about it either or was I modest. I admit I ran after tail like no tomorrow when I wasn't on a job during my days in the deadlock gang. Flirting whenever I got a chance and sealing the deal with it. Didn't change when I joined Blackwatch, but a thing is everyone was much older than I was. So I hadn't a slight chance to get with anyone. Doesn't mean I didn't try.

Nevertheless the more I thought about that photo. The more I was getting aware of what I was feeling. The more I felt the man's eyes on me. I had to look around the empty boardroom. The room sat in silence. I knew no one was there. Reyes had been long gone and all there was in the room was a bubbling water cooler, a heavy file and lastly a photo in my paw of a real jaw dropper.

I didn't factor in how unlucky I can be as I didn't stay alone for long.

Schlik. The sound of the metal door slid open scaring the dickens out of me. Outta the corner of my eye, I could see someone standing under it. I straight up and ignored em. The reason why was because I jumped out my skin leading me to drop the photo. The photo I didn't particularly want to lose.

"Shit!" I barked as I slam myself against the table in an attempt to snatch it back. Ended up knocking my chair over while trying to grasp the slippery piece of parchment. I did grab it, however, I supported all my weight on my left-hand you see. Left palm faced down on the table right no reason to be concerned? Wrong as I had it dead center on the thick file Reyes told me to read. Caused it to slip right up from under me. Karma is a bitch for I sent the file flying off the table. Slammed my chin on the steal while top secret papers spewed out of like a confetti shooter onto the ground.

"Ach nein! Jesse are you alright!" The voice called out to me in that familiar German accent. I guess she had ran right up at me as I felt her hand on my back. "What just happen?"

"Aw hell. Just my dumb luck that's what happen," I crowed face down on the table. I'm just glad my chin didn't split open because of how hard I smacked it against the table. "Do ya ever knock, doc?"

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you!" I moved my head up to see Angela looken down on me like the angel she was. All my pain seem to vanish in an instance. She asked me a question that she said almost every day to me. "Are you feeling O.K? Quite a fall you had there,"

"Yeah well I've been falling all day it seems," I said remembering Reyes kicking me outta my chair. Angela gave me that worried look queuing me to say. "I mean I'm fine doc," That worried wart of a face didn't leave her. Made me feel worried for myself for some odd reason as I asked her. "I don't look hurt do I?"

"No," She said then put her hand to my forehead. Soft feeling and cooler than I thought anyone's hands could be as she still had the look in her eye. When she did stuff like that I got me wondering it something really was wrong, but most of the time it was her over analyzing things.

Playing off it, as I occasionally do, I said. "I thought I wasn't yer type, doc angel?"

"I believe it is pronounced Doctor Angela," She smiled at me while crushing my attempts. "A common mistake, cowboy,"

"And shot down again I see. They should call you doctor heartbreak," I said to her with a weak attempt at a chuckle, but she didn't comment. Her hand was still pressed against my forehead making me sweat in my boots. "Um, Angela?"

"You feel warm…" Angela finally said with a frown that seems out of place on her face. I didn't like that. "Are you sure you are feeling fine?"

"Right as rain," I confirmed. Now that she had mentioned it to me, I did feel rather warm at that moment.

"Your cheeks look flushed too," Angela said removing her hand. "Are you eating well? Drinking enough water?

"Yeah?"

"You don't feel light headed now do you?" She asked me as I got off the table. She watched me pick up the chair off the ground and sit it upright again. "I just don't want you getting sick that's all,"

"Me either and I don't feel light headed," I waved her off and repeated. "I'm fine, doc, honest,"

"If you say so. If you start feeling off in the slightest please tell me," Angela said meekly. "Jesse?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Why are you crumpling that up?" Angela points out my hand. I raised up my right arm, the doc was referring to and gave it a once over. It took me a second to register what she was talking about. Okay so ya know when you grab an empty can expecting it to be full, but it's not and you accidentally crush it slightly. That's what happen, not to a can, but to the photo when I grabbed it earlier. Like the dummy I was back then, I forgot I was holding the photo in my hand.

Taking a deep breath I then uttered. "Dammit all," Placing the photo on the table, I began to straighten it out. White thin creases and cuts and folds mucked up the card stock. I stared at it a second and sighed. It was intact but beaten up. It didn't really affect the actual picture as it still showed the stunner and beauty. Only it just looks like it's been folded too many times. Add a coffee stain. You got yourself an old-timey photo from 1990's.

"Phew, I don't think the old boss man would give me another one," I said more to myself, then to Angela. It didn't stop her from speaking.

"I think it looks fine," Angela said in attempts to cheer me up.

"Yeah he is fine," I said starry-eyed at the picture. "Mighty fine,"

"What?" Angela said.

"What?" I awkwardly repeated back at her. Her eyes widen and stared at me as if I caught fire. I might as well have at that moment. With her eyes locked on me I could not help, but turn bright red. We both kind of stared at each other for a full 10 seconds before we both busted out laughing. Not like haha that was funny, but a haha this is awkward and I'm not sure what to say.

"Um, s-should I ask?" Angela broke first as she questions.

"I think we should just, you know um, not talk about it," I said to her as I fold up the photo and shove it into my pocket. "Sow our lips shut ya know,"

"Are you sure?" She asked puffing out her cheeks a bit. "I really want to know now?"

"I wish I could, but I'm not supposed to talk about. Mission stuff…" I could see the disappointment on her face.

"Oh. I understand," Angela said. I don't know know how she does it, but she made me feel a lot more worse not telling her.

"You know what nevermind," I said annoyed at myself for getting so embarrassed and guilt trip with just two words. "Your a friend right?"

"Yes!" That made her smile like no tomorrow. "We're friends,"

"Okay good," Shoving my hand into my pocket to pull out the very crinkly photo. I showed it to her. "Do you think this guy pretty?"

Angela studied it and then looked at me kind of worried. "Well, I wouldn't use the word pretty. More like handsome or good-looking,"

"Naw," I protested turning the photo back around so I could look at it some more. "I think he's real pretty. Super pretty,"

"I see…" Angela said shrugging it off. "I guess if you feel that way. You feel that way."

"Yeah, but the thing is he's an enemy." Turning my head up to look at her, I said. "He also can't be that pretty in real life right,"

"That is too bad to hear," Angela could see how bummed out I was. "Maybe he is just photogenic and is really ugly,"

"I doubt it,"

"You really fond of him aren't you if you are defending him like that," Angela said with a smile.

"No he just another pretty face that I'm admiring." I sigh before asking Angela. "Do you think-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but is that photo what you were looking at when I came in?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I was," I said and then looked down at the paper mess. "What a fool thing I did letting all them paper fall. Oh well can't beat gravity,"

"Oh well? You are not just going to leave that there are you?" Angela questioned me.

I shrugged at her before asking. "What did you want anyway?"

"What did I want?" The doctor paused a moment to think. She then said after clapping. "Yes. I remember now. I need your help in the clinic because I need someone tall to replace a burnt out bulb. Ana and Torbjörn have been trying to change it for the past 20 minutes,"

"They both can be stubborn as a mule," I sighed. "Not like I ain't any better though,"

"I think they are still at it," Angela put her hand to the side of her face. "I hope they don't get hurt again,"

"Don't worry doc, I got your back," I said to her as I step over the pile of papers on the ground. She quickly followed after me. Stopping at the metal door I asked her one last thing. "Don't tell Reyes okay?"

"What? About the papers?" Angela blankly said. "I'm sure he going to yell at you if you just leave them there,"

"No, about the photo of the guy I think is pretty,"

"Patient confidentiality it is then," She smiled at me. "You have my word,"

"Thanks, now let's make sure them shorties didn't get themselves killed," I said back at her before exiting the boardroom.

Little did Angela know how thankful I really was, for her confidentiality and her understanding. I'm afraid the dominoes just wouldn't have lined up and fall down just as well if she didn't. One word to Reyes and I'm sure this would have been a totally different story. I just wanted to make that clear.

Now jumping forward to the night of the operation I was feeling all sort of things and love wasn't one of them.

 **Author's note*** _This is my first attempt at an AU and first person point of view. A double whammy! Next chapter is gonna have a lot of young Hanzo in it so don't worry about that. um so yeah... there also gonna have some Genji in it later on. cool cool.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

Now jumping forward to the night of the operation I was feeling all sort of things and love wasn't one of them.

Mostly I felt that crazy rush of adrenaline that skydivers get before they jump. Leaving me hyper focus and well aware of everything around me. I was completely attuned to my surroundings as I walked the perimeter of a storage warehouse supposedly own by the shimada clan. It had to be only a lick or two away from Hanamura as in the distance I could see their unmistakable buildings looming overhead. With a seamless two-way radio in a form of an earbud buzzing in my left ear. I wait for my orders to enter the facility.

I still hadn't read that file Reyes told me to read as I tend to get wrapped up in more important matters. Like goofing off and getting on people's nerves. However, knowing what was at stake, Reyes reluctantly had summed it up for me on our way to Japan. Really all I had to do is enter this here warehouse, trip the silent alarm, and wait for pretty boy to come to me. While I'm distracting him, Reyes team will carry out their part in retrieving intel and Ana watches from afar with that scope of hers. Her job being to make sure everything is going smooth and keeps everyone in the loop of what's happening. Also, she was the only standby medic we had. A run of the mill kind of set up.

However while in the process of any mission I take on. Don't matter if I was young or old. I make sure to take it with a little more care, seeing how my life is somewhat in danger. I make sure to follow orders, shockingly. Well, only the ones I think are right calls for me that is.

While I'm waiting for the go ahead from my commanding officer, I lit up a cigarette. Yeah a cigarette, that I rolled myself, as this takes place before I could afford my usual smoking habits. Cigars ain't cheap nor does Blackwatch pay for nicotine habits. Anyway, I stand with my back pressed up against the warehouse wall. Breathing in them bitter chemicals and letting out the gray ashy cloud into the night. Speaking of night. It had to be way past midnight as the almost full moon arched overhead. It wasn't as dark as I thought oughta be on that quiet end of the city. Especially in that secluded warehouse, I found myself smoking behind. The light just trickled out from the city around me along with it's muffled sounds. Making it hard to make out one star not to mention the billions hiding above. It was still dark don't get me wrong, but wasn't any of that pitch darkness I was used to in the desert; where I couldn't see nothin but stars or know where yer going. Real dangerous too because of them diamondback rattlers and dem gila monsters and all.

Whatever the case, dark or not dark, that night just felt strange to me. I was also amped up and itching to start too. That adrenaline didn't help at all, but that nicotine did to a point. I say to point as I heard a crack in my earbud. I press the com button and then a very throaty woman's voice came through the receiver.

"Jesse, you know I can see you right?" The familiar Arabic voice said over the com.

"Yeah, but I like to pretend ya can't," I said withholding the cigarette to my lips. Man, my hands were shaking as I had to just stand there and wait. I didn't like waiting. Smoke seeps out the corners of my mouth as I turned my focus up to one the buildings I think she might be in. I smirked because I really need some conversation help keep my mind from overheating as I said to her. "I guess ya like spying on younger men then, Ana. I'll try to put on a show for ya when I get the order," With that, I heard a whistling sound whip pass right before my eyes. The bright orangish yellow syringe, that could only belong to no one else but Ana, was now lodged deep into the metal warehouse wall. It was stuck in the wall at eye level and just the shear velocity the syringe zooming pass blew my hair back. Leaving me more or less unnerved as she taunts me.

"Have anything else you'd like to say?" Ana asks. "Before I send you down the river of Styx,"

"No ma'am," I said rolling over on my belly because I don't plan on being buzzard food tonight. I turned my sights back down on my cigarette. Puffing out more smoke like a steam engine.

I guess that what prompted Ana to clear her throat obnoxiously while she said my name. "Jesse,"

Getting the picture I, with not so happy look on my mug, dropped the cigarette down on the ground. I then smother it out with the heel of my boot. "Mighty sorry about that ma'am. Didn't mean for my smoking to offend ya,"

"Good boy,"

"I ain't a dog, ma'am," I complained at her belittling praise, but also didn't want to get shot.

"I know that," Ana said from wherever she was over the com. "Dogs listen better and don't talk back," Crossing my arms I scoffed at her. I almost found the comment as funny as I found it infuriating. Just the way she said and all that made me want to curse to myself. Maybe it was my slight sarcastic chuckle that struck a chord with her as she went on to ask. "What's with you?"

"Nothin, Just wondering why y'all keep me around," I said. "If I ain't no better than a mutt,"

"I wonder the same thing sometimes," Ana said. "But then I remember something,"

"And what's that something?"

"Oh just, how proud you were of yourself when you helped that little boy in Hungary. You know. When we stop there for supplies. I think it was your second week or so being with us,"

"It was my third week," I corrected her. "And it wasn't Hungary. It was Germany,"

"Aw yes. So you do remember," Ana said as if I passed her test. I bet she was smiling as she said. "There is hope for you yet, cowboy,"

"If you say so, Ana," I said turning my head aways up to see the starless sky. Really missing them stars I had back home at that moment. Sounding kind of bum, I admitted to her. "I just don't think I'm cut out to be a Blackwatch agent. Though I have to say helping people feels kind of nice,"

"See. Hope.'

Shaking my head with a smirk, I said. "Don't go telling the big boss about what I said. I still don't like being forced into this organization,"

"Don't worry about Gabe now. My lips are sealed," Ana said. "And I won't tell him about your slip up ,"

"Hehe, right ma'am. That nasty habit won't be doing me any favors," I said already missing my cigarette that I smashed. I wouldn't have called it a slip up either because I never plan on quitting in the first place. The only slip-up I see was being caught. A perfectly good cigarette now in the gutter. Lost. Wasted. How unfortunate.

"Good. Now practice what you preach," Ana said as she saw right through my truly cunning sarcasm.

"I reckon I should, but ain't gonna," I said with a smirk that I know she could see wherever she was. "I've always been a fan of hypocrisy,"

"Hypocrisy you don't-" Ana feed was abruptly cut as I heard the low rumbling of static in my earbud fall silent. A short few seconds later I hear a click. Followed by a stern voice calls that out over the com. It could only have been Reyes.

"McCree are you in position?" Reyes asked.

Putting my finger up against the earbud I say loud and clear for the old boss man."Yup sir. I'm waiting outside the warehouse now. No ins or outs. Premises completely vacant,"

"Understood," Reyes firmly said and then asked. "Ana position?"

"High Ground between points A and B," Ana reports in. "I have my eyes on you both,"

"Good. Now everyone stands by," Reyes said over the crackling line to everyone. He then singled me out. "McCree it's go time,"

"Roger that boss man," I said as I hopped into gear.

Sharp as a tack when I need to be as I snuck into the shadows of the warehouse. I was wearing all black. You know the standard uniform for Blackwatch opp agents. The uniform itself was a thin layer of body armor. Kind of like a wetsuit as it just kind of stuck to ya. However far tougher and durable than some diver would wear. On top of that, I had chest armor that laid flat covering my vital breathing area. So I could take a lead bullet or two to the chest no problem. No cowboy boots this time. They replaced with standard combat boots and shin guards. All of it along with my bandana I kept around my neck was stone cold black. The only exception was my hat which was an irrefutable piece of gear as it was coming with me wherever I go. Like it or not. It was a deep old dusty brown color. Other than that I blended into the shadows quite nicely. Even if I find sneaking around a fool's errand because I'm just gonna end up being caught either way.

Taking my sweet time to make sure that no one was about to jump me before I even turned the corner. Paranoid maybe, but it sure as hell saved my skin multiple times in the future to take that extra second to check. The coast was cleared. I take the corner quickly and made my way to the warehouse door. I examine it only to realize it was only a standard bolt lock that was controlled by a cheap old keycard system of some sort. Which I found odd that they weren't using any advanced tech to keep their, let say merchandise, from being lifted. Then I contemplated something. If Reyes said these Shimada clan folks were the real deal then their name alone was enough protection to keep greedy strangers from taking their goods. Like how Deadlock gang didn't need hide as the name alone suggest we be packing heat.

Anyway, I digress as I backed a littles way from the door. Only to kick it in and hear it swing back with a heavy slam. With that heavy slam, the keycard scanner thing made a low beeping sound that lasted for exactly 4 seconds. My guess that would be the alarm and I just triggered it.

After kicking in the door I did a side hop for cover. So if there was someone in there I wouldn't fall victim to their gun. Nothing happens, which was good, as no guns go off. So I proceed without a hitch into the warehouse.

While I entered the dark void in front of me, I made sure to shut the door on my way in. Empty as midnight mass that warehouse was. Hadden a single soul in the place, other than myself, but didn't mean there weren't signs of life before me. You see the storage warehouse itself was missing storage. It was bone dry of any supply of narcotics or weapons or anything. Instead, all the storage shelves were crammed up against the walls and the old factory looking window panes. They had gray sheets cover em so you couldn't look into the building. The only windows free of the cloth was the second story window line. It was also the sole light source for the whole building as the moonlight seem to filter through the muggy glass down to the ground floor. Also, the whole center of the warehouse was free and open and someone didn't want anyone from outside looking inside.

Thumping across the open floor I spied a lonely chair sitting dead center of the room. Illuminated by the night light like an open stage. Beside it a table with a small dinky T.V on it. Along with the T.V were some hearthstone cards scattered all about the table top and on the floor. On closer inspection, as I near the table, I spotted old dried up blood stains that were engraved on the chair, floor, and table. Leaving me to conclude two things. One that someone had been occupying the place. And second thing? Well, that second thing is that this storage warehouse wasn't being exactly used for storage, but for a more persuasive activity. You know the basics of any criminal empire; kidnapping, torture, and extortion. A little place for a ruff up before a signed contract or a holding place for a diplomat's kid as they hold em for ransom. Yeah, we had one of those places too back in the Deadlock Gang. Our were just in the backroom of a run down bar with no T."McCree are you in position?" Reyes asked.

Putting my finger up against the earbud I say loud and clear for the old boss man."Yup sir. I'm waiting outside the warehouse now. No ins or outs. Premises completely vacant,"

"Understood," Reyes firmly said and then asked. "Ana position?"

"High Ground between points A and B," Ana reports in. "I have my eyes on you both,"

"Good. Now everyone stands by," Reyes said over the crackling line to everyone. He then singled me out. "McCree it's go time,"

"Roger that boss man," I said as I hopped into gear.

Sharp as a tack when I need to be as I snuck into the shadows of the warehouse. I was wearing all black. You know the standard uniform for Blackwatch opp agents. The uniform itself was a thin layer of body armor. Kind of like a wetsuit as it just kind of stuck to ya. However far tougher and durable than some diver would wear. On top of that, I had chest armor that laid flat covering my vital breathing area. So I could take a lead bullet or two to the chest no problem. No cowboy boots this time. They replaced with standard combat boots and shin guards. All of it along with my bandana I kept around my neck was stone cold black. The only exception was my hat which was an irrefutable piece of gear as it was coming with me wherever I go. Like it or not. It was a deep old dusty brown color. Other than that I blended into the shadows quite nicely. Even if I find sneaking around a fool's errand because I'm just gonna end up being caught either way.

Taking my sweet time to make sure that no one was about to jump me before I even turned the corner. Paranoid maybe, but it sure as hell saved my skin multiple times in the future to take that extra second to check. The coast was cleared. I take the corner quickly and made my way to the warehouse door. I examine it only to realize it was only a standard bolt lock that was controlled by a cheap old keycard system of some sort. Which I found odd that they weren't using any advanced tech to keep their, let say merchandise, from being lifted. Then I contemplated something. If Reyes said these Shimada clan folks were the real deal then their name alone was enough protection to keep greedy strangers from taking their goods. Like how Deadlock gang didn't need hide as the name alone suggest we be packing heat.

Anyway, I digress as I backed a littles way from the door. Only to kick it in and hear it swing back with a heavy slam. With that heavy slam, the keycard scanner thing made a low beeping sound that lasted for exactly 4 seconds. My guess that would be the alarm and I just triggered it.

After kicking in the door I did a side hop for cover. So if there was someone in there I wouldn't fall victim to their gun. Nothing happens, which was good, as no guns go off. So I proceed without a hitch into the warehouse.

While I entered the dark void in front of me, I made sure to shut the door on my way in. Empty as midnight mass that warehouse was. Hadden a single soul in the place, other than myself, but didn't mean there weren't signs of life before me. You see the storage warehouse itself was missing storage. It was bone dry of any supply of narcotics or weapons or anything. Instead, all the storage shelves were crammed up against the walls and the old factory looking window panes. They had gray sheets cover em so you couldn't look into the building. The only windows free of the cloth was the second story window line. It was also the sole light source for the whole building as the moonlight seem to filter through the muggy glass down to the ground floor. Also, the whole center of the warehouse was free and open and someone didn't want anyone from outside looking inside.

Thumping across the open floor I spied a lonely chair sitting dead center of the room. Illuminated by the night light like an open stage. Beside it a table with a small dinky T.V on it. Along with the T.V were some hearthstone cards scattered all about the table top and on the floor. On closer inspection, as I near the table, I spotted old dried up blood stains that were engraved on the chair, floor, and table. Leaving me to conclude two things. One that someone had been occupying the place. And second thing? Well, that second thing is that this storage warehouse wasn't being exactly used for storage, but for a more persuasive activity. You know the basics of any criminal empire; kidnapping, torture, and extortion. A little place for a ruff up before a signed contract or a holding place for a diplomat's kid as they hold em for ransom. Yeah, we had one of those places too back in the Deadlock Gang. Our were just in the backroom of a run down bar with no T.V.

I was 99% sure the alarm was tripped, but in any case. I need to be sure. Spotting out the fairly large square control panel on one of the walls. I didn't even bother walk towards it as I unholster my gun and filled the unassuming metal panel with lead. It took three clean shots until I saw sparks fly from it. The sizzling sound made me smile as I radio into Reyes.

"Alarm triggered,"

"Understood… You remember what I told you?"

"Yup sir," I said twirling my gun a bit on my finger before holstering it. "Salt is not a spice regardless what Morrison says,"

"McCree," Reyes growled.

"Right right. Can't take a joke can ya," If only he could see me roll my eyes at him. I then said. "Trust me, I ain't gonna get skinned by no ninja assassin. If, by god given chance, I'm losing. I'll cut and run. "

"All you're doing is buying time," Reyes warns me again as he didn't bother to hear what I said. He started to sound like a broken record at this rate. "Doesn't mean get yourself killed. Having trouble report into me or Ana directly. Clear"

"Crystal," I said to him before he clicks off to start his portion of the mission. Leaving me to that awful flat tone static that buzzed in my ear when no one was in the voice channel. However, that didn't last long as I then radio into Ana. With a whistle, I comment. "Whew Ana. Your scouts did a good job clearing out this place,"

"... I would hope so," Ana radios after a few seconds of cold static. "You shouldn't expect anyone other than the Shimada to show up. I'll keep you in touch if I see anyone,"

"Right,"

"Remember my vision is limited, I can't see you inside the building,"

"I know,"

"And Jesse... this is no time for chit chat. Be smart. Be safe. Don't do anything stupid,"

"Loud and clear," I said before the line goes cold. She had clicked off leaving me victim to the silent emptiness of the warehouse. I walk over to the metal folding chair. Plopping myself down onto it I sighed aloud at the empty building. That adrenaline rush I felt had completely fizzled out by this time because I was stuck waiting again!

Seconds seem to tick by like hours. In all actuality, it had been a couple minutes, but I was beyond feeling restless as I tap my boot on the concrete floor. A big pet peeve of mine is when a guest is running late for the dinner bell. I also wasn't particularly good at waiting. To pass the time I found myself whistling away to an old tune. I found that the empty space had a good echo to it. Letting the notes bounce off the walls back at me. Then the itch came on for another cigarette. Seeing how Ana made me stomp out a perfectly good one. I reach into my pocket feeling for my bittersweet relief in the form of a nicotine stick. My fingers pulled out something else instead. A folded up and real crumpled cardstock. A little surprised at first as I had forgotten that I still had the guy's picture on me. For the sake of being bored, not any other reason than that, I unfolded the mess of a photo.

Didn't know what I was expecting. The photo was the same. Still a picture of a real pretty guy with long black hair and a cold stare.

Slight uneasiness kind of struck me while I sat there whistling Patience by Guns N' Roses. Staring down at the photo. This weary feeling soon left me a little bitter while I shooked my head. All I thought was he just another pretty face and most likely he was gonna be another hard ass like everyone I've come across in life so far. And I have come across a lot of people till this point sitting here in the warehouse. Most dead, in prison, or tell me what to do. I doubted this Hanzo guy wasn't any different from anyone of them. He probably just the run of the mill bad guy that imma gonna have to mull down. Well if I was allowed to mull them down, but Reyes made it clear he didn't want any casualties. Whatever the case, the only thing that makes this Hanzo special is that he got a good face. Just a bit of eye candy. It maybe that's vain or rude of me to say, but that was just the facts I was facing.

Yet at the back of my mind… I hoped I was wrong.

Anyway, my whistling died down as I came more focused on the photo. Being that I wasn't in the best lighting. I still could make out that pretty face of his and any which way I looked at it, he was still a real stunner. Maybe that's why I whispered aloud to the photo. "Well, pretty boy… I hope ya don't mind me keeping yer photo for recreational purposes," Waiting for the photo to respond. It doesn't. Leaving me only to smirk. "Glad ya don't mind,"

Before I could continue my dilutional chit chat with the photo I heard a muffled sound. It was faint like it came from outside the building behind me. Causing me to shove the photo back into my pocket as I take a closer listen to my surroundings. Another noise caught my attention after a few seconds, but this time, it seems to come from inside the warehouse. Behind me, but little more left at the back corner. What was slightly uneasy about this sound was that it was far more faint than the last. And well I was staring at the only unlocked entrance. The other entrances were the old metal garage-like doors used for unloading trucks and well the second story windows. Meaning either that this assassin was here the whole time and I had big old bull's eye on the back of my head for the 10 or so minutes of me sitting here. Or he came from one of the other two entrances. The thing is that made me uneasy was that I would have heard the garage door open if he used that to get in. While I doubt he was in the room already. I just couldn't seem to believe he could slide through one of the windows and free fall for 20 feet without a so much as making a sound. All while in such a short span of time of a 30 seconds from noise to noise.

Nevertheless how they got in here. It had appeared that my guest had finally arrived. Or could have been a vermin in the shadows playing tricks on me. Either way, I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me from the dark.

With a grin, I slump back against the chair a bit dumbfounded by the situation of what I should do. Slowly I put my hands to my sides. I listened hardest I ever did in my life.

Big muddy clouds, as my luck is surely the best, seem to past over the moon at the wrong time. Eclipsing the light that came from that big rock in the sky. It in turned dipped the warehouse further into shadowy darkness. I couldn't even see the back walls of the building as it was just a thick sheet of darkness draped around me. Leaving me sitting in the dark with my guest slipping through the shadows freely.

A cold silence rocked that warehouse. But even the quietest of things can be heard if you're listening for them. It might of have been a slip up on his part, but I heard it. A very light footstep on hard ground. A footstep of a ghost. Leading right for me. This night was shaping out to be a lot more interesting as I snapped out of my chair. Throwing it to the side with a metal thud. I whipped around with my gun pointed at the approaching figure. Remembering what Reyes said about lethal force. I simply shot once at the man's feet before he ducked back into the cover of the shadows.

All of it happened so fast, but what I glimpse was something I wasn't expecting. You shouldn't bring a knife to a gunfight, right? But why the hell would you bring a sword? Yeah sounds crazy and frankly, I found it amusing as hell. This guy, who Reyes said was highly dangerous, was actually carrying a sword on him rather than a gun. From where I came from was just downright foolish not carrying a gun on ya. Sure a pocket knife is nice to have but come on a sword. Now that got me chuckling to myself.

I scanned the darkness around me before calling out. "What interesting choice of weaponry ya got there, stranger. A real shame. A gun would have been a hell lot more useful than a sword. So why don't ya just come out already?" Of course, I didn't get a reply. I wish when I say shit like that. They come out with their hands up to the sky seeing that they were outmatched. It never seems to end up that way, though. Leaving me searching the darkness with my eyes. Carefully I pivot around in a circle. Waiting for something to happen and god was I sick of waiting at that point. I then said to myself. "Very-well. I guess I'll just have ta smoke ya out then,"

Even in the dark, I must say, I still have an impeccable eye. After a moment of scoping out the dark, I stood still facing the west wall of the warehouse. With a smirk that said found ya on my face. I shot once into the darkness as I heard light footsteps dart to the left. Before they could get away I shot once more stopping them from moving any further.

In the most guttural voice I could muster up, I warned the man. "I shot to the left at ya and at the right of ya. So let us infer where the next bullet would end up if ya don't step forward," Holding my gun up at the darkness with my eye and intuition on my target. I said in a somewhat condescending tone. "Come on now, pretty boy, I ain't gonna shoot ya unless ya don't get yer tail moving," After few moments the assassin didn't step up into view. "Right..." Quick my cocky demeanor change to a dead empty stare as I grumbled. "And I really don't want shoot ya if don't have ta." Still nothing. Leading me to cock my gun. I then said. "I gotta enough young blood on my hands to know where I'm going. What's a little more to me? So imma gonna ask ya nicely once last time. Step up or be just another body in wake,"

After I said this everything seems to change. I saw a foot step out from the dark as moonlight broke free from the clouds. It cast its light down upon us while the assassin revealed himself to me. Causing chills to run down my spine and my breath became shallow. It was him. The guy from the photo. Hanzo Shimada. The living embodiment of the picture I've been staring at all this time.

It shouldn't have surprised me. It shouldn't have made my heart race like it did.

Maybe what got me so unsettled was how much he differs from the photo. It was still him not denying that fact. But he was definitely different. He was way shorter than what I pictured him to be. He had to be around the same height as Angela and I already tower over her. Which made me feel strange looking down at him because his presence alone was everything but small. It demanded respect. It was almost paralyzing just being near him. The other thing that stopped me in my tracks was that he was far more prettier than the photo lead me on to think. I mean unsettlingly good looking. Flawless skin, cold eyes, long black beautiful hair and body to match. Everything about him was elegant. Like royalty… well, I'm not sure shimada clan is royalty or not, but it sure felt that way just looking at him. In the pure regalness of his appearances gave me goose bumps. Trailed right up my arm and down my spine. That was how pretty he was. If anything I was mad as hell. Not him. God no I could possibly be mad at him at the moment, but at the photographer of that damn photo I had. What I'm seeing right now wasn't even close to the picture. That photo had to be poorly taken. Reason I say that is because he way beyond beautiful and the photo had nothing on that. Just… how the hell did they miss all that… that I dunno how to describe it other than the radiants that came from him. Especially how the light hit him at the moment. So damn wow.

I don't mean to sound so dramatic. Hell, I hate how cliche it was, but that what I felt, saw, and even could say fall for. Because boy did his looks hit me and send me flying. Before I knew what I was feeling. I just abruptly said. "God damn, yer way too pretty to be real," I then shook my head and said. "I mean. I. Um. fuck. Ignore what I said,"

Well, I guess my loud mouth and my gawking got me in trouble as pretty boy said something back to me. The way he said in low annoyed tone made me think of Reyes growling at me. It was the first time I heard him speak at all too. However, I didn't understand what he said as I failed to realize somethin really important. This assassin, who's named Hanzo and lives in Hanamura Japan, was in fact Japanese. And yet I seem to forget that simple thing. So whatever pretty boy just said. He said it in Japanese. Causing me to realize that he most likely didn't understand a lick of English. While on the flip side of that I hadden a clue how to speak Japanese. Leaving me staring at him with a dumb look on my face.

"Oh. Hehe. Right, ya don't… ya don't know English. Do ya?" I said little speechless at first. Been the first time in my life I was speechless. And then there were my eyes. That just couldn't stop staring at pretty boy's face with my gun still drawn on him. Remembering how I felt a little self-conscious when I first saw the photo. Well, that feeling bubbled up again. It slid its way down to the back of my throat where it planned on staying. As my nerves acted up so did my speech.

This assassin, on the other hand, kept staring at me with his real sharp and real gorgeous eyes of his. Again he said something in Japanese. Man at that moment I really wish I knew what he was saying. But I didn't. I only listen to what my head said it was. Gibberish. Incoherent gibberish that actually meant something. Frustrating for me and I guess for him too.

However seeing how he said something In return, I think I have to say something back. I shook my head to clear my mind up. I then said. "Bottom line ya can't understand me?"

No reply from the assassin.

"Thank god," I let out my jittery feeling with a long sigh. Not sure him not understanding me is a good thing or not. It did make feel less of embarrassed for my big mouth. And yet a touch of sadness under all that.

Then a new realization hits me. He wasn't exactly stepping out darkness to surrender because I asked him too. Instead, he had that sword of his drawn. His cold eyes had their sights on my throat. My threats were in vain as he didn't understand them. The only thought that across my mind was he had to be quite a character to be willing to disregard my gun. Even without being directly stated I will shoot you if you don't come out. It should be common sense.

Then it had dawned on me. I only had three bullets in my gun before this confrontation happen. I forgot to reload after I shot out the control panel. Leaving me with the only bluff as I used the remaining bullets on getting pretty boy out of the shadows. Meaning I was sitting on used bullets v.s a sword-wielding man who seems really pissed off at me. I could tell he was mad at me by the way his glare slides right through me. My only option was to play it off like I had a bullet left in the gun. Reloading takes time and with someone unpredictable as pretty boy here. I needed to wait for a good opportunity. But life never seems to play out that way.

Because the thing is… I'm pretty sure this Hanzo guy is seeing right through my bluff. Once again in Japanese, he said something in a stern growl. All of sudden, like zero to hundred, he launched towards me. With that sharp blade before him. Like a bayonet. He would have derived that sword through my neck if I wasn't thinking on my feet. I shoved my hand into my pocket while stumbling backward. I grabbed a small black canister that was one of my favorite little instruments. A flash bang that would leave anyone stunned long enough for me to think of something.

As fast as I got it in my hands I chucked it at the man charging at me.

Flash! A bright white stunning light illuminates the whole warehouse. It also let out a big hissing banging sound like a backfiring engine. I instinctively cover my eyes with my hat while pretty boy didn't quite have the same fortune as me. Leaving me an opportunity to get that sword away from pretty boy while he turned away from the blaring light.

Things never seem to turn out the way they should for me. But somehow I manage to tackle him down to the ground.

Once we all land on the floor. Kneeling on top of pretty boy's back. I Pressed his head onto the ground as I quickly forced the sword out of his dead bolt grip. I remember it was hell lot harder then I thought it was gonna be. He had a grip of a dead man experiencing rigor mortis who had died with a bottle of superglue in his palm. Somehow I got him to give with a lot of force on my part. He let the sword go, I right away send it sliding across the room. I then said. "I can't let ya keep that now if I'm not allowed to riddle ya with bullets. Fair is fair after all, pretty boy,"

I'm not sure what made me want to say that. I already determined that he didn't understand what I was jawing about. Anyway with one hand still pressing the guy's face to the ground, pop my revolver open. Letting the bullet casings fall and scatter around us. Sounding like cheap wind chimes as they hit the floor with metal ting.

Now the tricky part. Reloading.

I had to let go of the man for like 2 seconds to reload. And that was a mistake. A real foolish mistake. As soon as I let up I found myself being thrashed to the floor. Completely toppled over by the assassin. My gun goes flying out of my hand and like the sword. It goes sliding across the warehouse floor. Way out of reach. That didn't discourage me as I didn't sit idly by. I fought pretty boy tooth and nail. We were rolling across the floor trying to wrestle the other into submission.

Frankly, I knew I was at a disadvantage because I was piss poor at hand to hand combat. Reason being is I usually shoot my opponent down before they could get their hands around my neck. I'm pretty strong had good endurance, but it means squat if your fighting someone trained day and night for this. I only lasted a solid 30 seconds against him. I was already heaving and huffing by 10. While Hanzo didn't even break a sweat. So it was a matter of time before I was pinned to the floor.

On my back facing up at the man. His whole weight on my chest and hand at my throat. My mind only thought of two things. That I was gonna die and that I had the best view in the world looken up at that face.

 **Author's note*** _Chapter 2 done. I've had started college so it's gonna be very slow updates, but there is gonna be a chapter 3. um yeah. :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

On my back facing up at the man. His whole weight on my chest and hand at my throat. My mind only thought of two things. That I was gonna die and that I had the best view in the world looken up at that face…

The assassins vice grip squeezed around my throat, but not hard enough to keep me from breathing. Good thing too. I was out of breath and huffing for more air after that little spat. Though I found it uncomfortable swallowing with his palm being shoved against my Adam's apple. Regardless I reckoned he didn't want to choke me and I was real glad for that. I rather go out in style with lots of blood and drama. Anyway, my reckoning was right as seemingly from nowhere he pulled out a short blade. He replaced his hand with the steel and pressed it up against my neck. But I did not care very much about it for everything else seem more importint than my life at the moment.

That face. That pretty face of the killer at my throat was getting all my attention. He looked even better, if that was even possible, up close. Giving me a fluttering feeling in my stomach as he straddled on top of me.

But most of all, other than admiring him, I felt like a damn idiot. Not because I was gonna die because I tried to reload, but for thinking that pretty boy was no better then the goons I've had faced in the past. Adding fuel to the fire, I was an idiot for not giving it a second thought that perhaps he did know English all along.

In a grave low voice that matched his glaring eyes, the assassin said. "What a fool you are… and now you pay the consequences," His stone cold expression gave his words a killer meaning. Moreover, it sent goosebumps up my body for the wrong reasons as I didn't think he could speak such fluent English. But he did and his voice was just as amazing as it was deadly. He was also patronizing in tone as he continues. "Overwatch will mourn they're lost of another fallen hero,"

And that was supposed to be that. My throat slit. My blood spilling from my neck and pooling around my head. My body going stiff. Put my wicked soul to rest. I was supposed to be D.E.A.D. DEAD. Funny thing about that is… well… I tend to fuck things up back then. Especially if there's was a set plan. And I definitely fucked up pretty boy's plan. I didn't mean too. I just can't seem to shut my trap.

Because when I heard him call me a hero something broke in my head. I started to laugh. And I mean laughed. Real hard. You know when your throat goes raw and your lungs start burning. That kind of laughter with a big old grin on my face.

Well, that kind hollering can really set someone back a few. Hanzo, couldn't comprehend my strange behavior. I wouldn't have either if someone did that to me. Pretty boy held a knife to my tender neck and I was roaring a mighty loud chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" Hanzo asked with contempt in his voice. With his thumb at the back of his blade, he pushed it little harder against my throat. A trickle of blood started to run down my neck. He wasn't too happy with it seems.

Trying to compose myself I looked up to them gorgeous eyes. They were cold and empty but yet had a hint of confusion in em. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh, but I have ta call bullshit on that," I said not in the matter of anger. I just wanted to inform him of his mistake. "I ain't no hero. I may do good things time and time again, but don't mistake me for one of those overwatch good guys,"

It was true. I wouldn't have called my wicked old self a hero. Being a 19-year-old kid at the time. I've seen more corruption, brutality, and murder then any old soldier had on the front lines. With no justice to be heard of. That being said, I have done my fair share of unmentionable deeds for what I thought was just. But that's what the price was for being wild and free is for someone who grew up on the wrong side of the law. I'm just proud to say now that I'm now on the right path. Though none of that will make up for my past.

Moving on, I guess, Hanzo didn't really take me all that serious as he asked. "You are an agent are you not?" No normal bystander got a gun on them and just happens to sit in the middle of a warehouse.

"I reckon I may look like an agent and Imma part of their 'special ops' program or whatever," Still with a smirk on my face I said. "But ain't no hero or one of them…" I then stop mid thought and cursed. "Shit, hold on a moment,"

"What?" He simply demanded.

"Mic," I simply said. That cursed buzzing in my ear was driving me up the wall. Also, no one needs to hear me die on da radio right? Anyway, I just start moving my arm slowly. Only for Pretty boy tensed up on the blade. So I reassured him. "No no. I ain't trying anything funny. What would be the point? You're stronger than me aren't ya? I just gonna remove this buzzing thing in my ear. Okay?" His eyes dart to my hand. Hanzo studied it for a second. I guess he believed in my intentions were good as he looks back at my face. He nudged his head a little as a way of saying O.K. but the knife seems to be pressed a little harder. "Right. Now that feels better," I said upon removing the earbud out of my ear. Straight away, Pretty boy crushed the thing with his free hand. I didn't blame him, would have done the same thing. "Now no one will be able to listen to us and I can actually hear myself think,"

Hanzo said something in Japanese, but again I don't know anything about Japanese. So I didn't know what he said. However, I simply assumed he said I don't believe you or something about overwatch. Really could've said anything, however, I just went with that.

"I'm being honest here. I'm not a hero of Overwatch. I'm their damn prisoner being forced to work for them. If anything I should be in jail," I then comment. "Ya don't have ta believe. But aren't men who are about to die the most honest? Repentance or something?"

Hanzo quietly stared at me and then agreed. "You may be right," He then coldly said. "However, I don't care if you are or are not an agent. You will die and that is simple as that… but…"

"But what?" I asked as pretty boy eyes seem to catch something.

"But why…" For a slight moment, I saw a flicker. A flicker of expression that replaced that killer look as he asked. "...why are you smiling… if you know you are going to die?"

"Am I?" I asked looking up at him.

"You are..." Hanzo quietly confirms.

"Hmmm. Didn't realize," I said to him. Confusion must have set in as pretty boy stared at me expecting an answer of some sort. So I try to give him just that. An answer. "Maybe I'm smiling because death doesn't scare me that much," I go on to remark. "I've already know where I'm goin,"

"And that's why you are smiling?"

"Yeah, kind of. I mean it's part of it I think... It was just a matter of time really before I git myself killed. No need to cry over it right?" I smirked as that was truly how I saw it. Back then I thought I was meant to die young, but seeing how I'm alive right now. That ain't the case now, is it? Anyway, I continued. "I don't really regret a thing I've done either. Hell, I killed tons of folks indirectly and destroyed double the amount of families by my gun smuggling. And for every man I've killed. I can name them all and I can tell you were their grave are buried in the desert. My bottom line is I'm gonna pay for that in one way or the other. One way was overwatch. But I guess that ain't gonna pan out. After all, dying is the only fit, I reckon, for someone like me,"

"I see… but it does really make any sense why you are smiling,"

"I'm just saying had a good run and all. Seeing what kind man I was becoming rather than what I was. Doin good than evil. Sure I'm guilty, but there is always change. Reyes always told me that," I said and then went on with a slight chuckle. "Hehe. I'm kind of glad to die little sooner so not to give Reyes that satisfaction of I told you so,"

"Reyes?"

"Someone who thought I could do somethin good. Even if he was ass about it and trapped me in his dumb organization," I admitted to Hanzo who still kept that sharp blade to my throat. "Oh and um I won't spite ya from the grave because yer doin your job."

"Hmmph,"

"Also watch out for Reyes. He can be real scary carrying two shotguns," I warned the man. Mind you, he's about ta kill me and warning him about my commander coming after him for revenge. Who does this? A kid who can't keep his mouth shut when they are talking to someone who's way out of their league.

"So no regrets then?" Hanzo asked as he didn't comment on the shotgun part.

"Regrets?" I repeat back to him. "Well I would've said that I hadn't a single one before entering this warehouse,"

"What has changed from then to now?" Pretty boy asks as he seems more and more inclined to listen to dead man's last testament. I think I really caught him off guard. I mean most people would be bawling their eyes out or cursing up a storm, while I just smiled a stupid grin at him.

"Well, you see pretty boy, I'm afraid to say I don't want to die," I said. "Though I know I should,"

"And why do you say this now?" Hanzo asked.

"Do ya really wanna know?" I asked in return.

"Hai,"

"Well, you might not take this well…" I said before looken him directly in the eye. "But I think I just fell in love with the guy who's about to slice my throat," I said that with a hint of sadness in my voice. Everything went quiet as Hanzo lost that disgruntled look he had. It was replaced with a blank face. I wasn't quite expecting that reaction, but regardless, I went on to say. "That's the other part why I'm smiling… because… I'm feeling real joy in just being able to see your pretty face before I kick the bucket. How tragic is that?"

I then grew still as the warehouse I was in while the assassin stared me down. Nothing seems to change about him other than the fact he looked like he was searching for something on my face. His eyes scanned me over and over. Moving up and down my face. It seems to me that he didn't find what he was looking for. Pretty boy's blank expression had then softened a bit like he was lost and not sure what to do.

Before he spoke, Hanzo removed the knife from my throat and wiped the blood off it with his thumb. He proceeds to rub out the blood between his fingers instead of wiping it off on something. "You are very strange," Hanzo whispered in a voice that had a slight change to it. Far calmer, it was, and far less forced sounding to me. It was hella pleasant to listen to too.

"We call it eccentric where I come from," I remarked due to my bad habit of side comments. "But strange ain't far off the mark," Hanzo, ignored me, as he razed the knife up in the air. He then slammed the knife into the ground only inches away from my face. I didn't flinch nor did my sad grin falter.

Again he was looking for something and came up empty.

This time, pretty boy shook his head with a very faint laugh. "So very strange that I almost find it amusing."

"I'll take that as an almost compliment then," I said more than happy to be able to make him laugh and even happier that the knife was no longer at my throat. I may not be scared of dying, but I'd take second chances any day.

"I assure you it is a compliment," Pretty boy said and then demanded with a very small smile. "Give me your name."

"Name? Me? My name? You want my name?" I shivered at the look of that real light smile as he was the one who caught me off guard. For a moment my head when silent only to find it seconds later, but at a cost of a stutter. "J-Jesse,"

"Jesse?"

"Yes. Jesse," And for some reason, I had forgotten my last name. So I accidentally yelled it when it came into mind. "McCree! I mean... Jesse... McCree."

"Jesse McCree… even stranger name,"

"Ain't that strange," I whispered under my breath as I was having a hard time at the moment.

Pretty boy seems to pick up on what I said. So he apologized somewhat half-heartedly. "Sorry to offend you, Jesse McCree,"

"Eh… no just… never mind," I said and then told him. "You can just call me Jesse too, by the way,"

"Very well, Jesse, I have to say. You are very foolish to smile before death,"

"Would you rather that I didn't?" I asked. "I mean I could frown for ya if that's what ya want. But I tend to not do what I'm told, though,"

"No need for that," He gave another small laugh and it made my heart flutter. Pretty boy seems to the type who doesn't laugh much. So it felt good as he said with a lightness in his voice. "If anything I find it beyond honorable, however, stupid it is to smile with a knife at your throat,"

"Oh yeah it seems stupid now you say it like that," I grinned with a sarcastic tone. "Thanks for clearing that up,"

"You are very welcomed,"

"I'll keep that in mind in my next life. No smiling. Got it,"

"Again no need, for that I think…" Hanzo paused to look me over once more before continuing. "... I will spare your life,"

"Well that's mighty kind of ya," I said not sure how I'm getting out of this entanglement without losing my head. "If I still had my hat on, I would've tipped it for ya,"

Also, something then struck me as odd as pretty boy picked up the knife and put it back up his sleeve. Something must have got him thinking because he had replaced that nice smile with an indifferent look. As if he was expecting more to be said or somethin. I don't know. Just something more. And at the time I was too wrapped up in my head to pick up on it. He seemed rather disappointed, looking back on it, because of that missing somethin.

In an utter sigh that came from the assassin, he said. "You should go before I change my mind. Jesse," He turned his head from me and began to get up off me.

"Hold on a moment!" I said abruptly in the dark warehouse.

"What?" Pretty boy asked.

"Aren't ya gonna question me about overwatch or something?"

"No point. We had already had information on your little mission," Hanzo said plainly. "Do you think I would waste my time here, where there is nothing to protect if we were under an urgent attack?"

"Allow me to rebuttal that with a different question," I said before asking. "Why are you here then?"

Pretty boy thought a moment. He gave me an unsure look only to say. "I was looking for someone…"

"Who?"

"If you must know. I am looking for my younger brother,"

"Your brother?"

"Hai," He paused and then explained. "I am supposed to be finding him and then I got a call about an alarm being set off… I thought he was hiding out here. But I have found an intruder instead,"

"Oh… sorry about that. Imma pretty sure that was our doing,"

"our?"

"Blackwatch… I'm technically supposed to like subdue you or something. I didn't read my file all the way… but I'm 99% sure that we made that call,"

"Doesn't matter…" Hanzo dryly says. "My only concern is finding my brother so that I do not get in trouble for his idiotic behavior," The assassin scoffed at the thought of it. He then began, once more to get up off me as he said. "I really must be going,"

"Hey now," I said grabbing his arm, didn't mean too. It just kind of happen as I didn't want him going anywhere. I also felt more and more like my old self the more I talked with him. And I was starstruck nervous at first, but now I'm feeling better. I don't want my chance to slip away. Whatever that chance was as, at the time, I was still new to this whole just fell in love thing. Anyway, I said with a smirk. "You don't need to cut and run so fast. Do ya gorgeous?"

"Do you think you can stop?" Pretty boy snarked giving me a very unpleasant glare. I guess he took it wrong.

"Imma pretty sure I can," I said as I wasn't one to back down to a glare or two. "If I wanted to I could've shot ya square between your pretty eyes earlier." I winked as I made a finger gun with my free hand. "Pop. Pop. Two taps before you could even think to turn away," I turned my head a little eyeing him. "But I didn't want to pull the trigger on that hella fine face of yours. All cuz I love ya,"

"Love me? You do not know the first thing about me other than the fact I tried to kill you," He criticizes me. "You would have to be a moron to love me,"

"Yeah well love makes people do crazy things. That's how the saying goes anyway,"

"You are wasting my time with such nonsense. I have already spared your life. There is no need to keep up this lie," Hanzo said. "I found it amusing the first time, your excuse, But it has run its course,"

"Maybe nonsense to you, but not to me," I urged on. "And it ain't no lie,"

It really wasn't a lie or a joke or an excuse. Yet pretty boy seems to take it that way leaving me with a diploma of sorts. I thought and thought, as my mind ran in circles. Thinking how the hell am I gonna clear this up so he could understand. Before I could think up anything tangible to say, Hanzo already had.

"You are wasting my time. let me go," He demeaned as he yanked his wrist free from my grasp.

That was the last thing I wanted him to do. I didn't want him to leave with the idea that was I was lying. I cursed in my head as I didn't know what to say. However, actions speak louder than words right? I just hope not too loud to make him change his mind on the whole sparing thing… because my body jumped into autopilot.

As fast as I could I grabbed pretty boy's shoulder before he could completely get up off me. In turn, I flipped him down to the ground with a thud. So now I was on top of him. I pinned his arms above his head by the wrist and he just stared up into my eyes unmoving. No struggle. No wiggling. Not even a single word. Like he accepted it. With a very uncaring look about him, he gave me chills. It was as if he was waiting for his chance to overtake me again. Probably. I mean, he spared my life once and I just threw him down. He's not gonna give me another chance. I knew that, but that wasn't my problem.

My problem was that I felt a real tear in my heart. Pretty boy got real quiet under me and I didn't like that look he was giving me. The fact I just forced myself on him made my heart sink even lower then it was. However, I said tear as I hadn't any idea how to keep him put until I get my point across, but I didn't want to force him.

Nevertheless, I gave in to my guilt as I cursed. "Fuck! This ain't right," Knowing at the cost of most likely my head, I freed his wrist and said to him. "I don't mean to pin ya…" Again, pretty boy's look changed, to a lost one as I admit to him my predicament. "I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place here, pretty boy. I don't want you to leave thinkin that I was lying to you. But I don't want to force you down like this. Wha-"

"Prove it," Hanzo interrupted me.

"I beg your pardon?" Was my only answer to that because I couldn't believe my ears.

"I said prove it," Hanzo repeats himself in a low quiet tone. He looked away from me. Turning his head to the side. He grumbled. "If you say you love me, then prove it,"

Without skipping a beat I said. "I would give ya my life but you seem like ya don't want to take it," I then frowned for the first time in his presents as I really was lost on what to do. I asked him kind of defeated. "So… so, what I'm asking of you is how do I go about proving something like that?"

"Prove it by... " Hanzo said returning his gaze back up at me. Them dark black eyes gave away nothin about what he was thinking. Nor did he try to give any indications or body language of any sort. Yet, I caught him. I caught him searching for something on my face once again. He then stopped, realizing I caught his eyes with my own. For that moment we locked eyes he whispered in a voice so quiet that the sound of a pin being dropped could drown it out.

"Prove it…" He whispered to me. "... by kissing me then,"

Despite my whole world around me was moving, right then there I swore everything stopped. Another cliche written in the book, but it doesn't matter as that was truly what happen. The world stopped just for me for this moment to be engraved into my mind. The only things movin was me and him. I wished to god that it would last forever.

I remember it so well too. That warm shallow breath of his, faint to the ear, brushed against my face as I leaned down closer to him. How I felt his chest rise up and down under me. How his long hair fanned out on the ground under his head and how the light of the windows cast on his face like a spotlight. Most of all I remembered how he smelt of fresh mint and lemon. Which I thought was strange that an assassin would smell like anything. No less smell like mint and lemon. But he did and it could not have been more intoxicating.

So there, to his request for proof, I kissed him on that dusty warehouse floor. For how could I possibly say no to that pretty boy I fell in love with?

Though the kiss itself was only a couple seconds. It was long enough to make me miss it once I part from him. That learning taste of mint and lemon on our tongues. Left us both unsure what to say or think. The only choice we had left was to do. Which we had no problems with.

Short of breath at the second round, that kiss last longer than the first. It had double the effort in it as we both were equally committed to our parts. My hand found his as we entwine our fingers while I pinned him the floor for a more pleasant feeling than earlier. The slight lift of his head that told me he wanted it to last to the last breath. So we did and I bet nothing tasted as sweet to me as it was bitter to him; due to my habit of lighting up a nicotine stick.

This time, once we finished the act two, pretty boy wasn't eager to start the third. Parting ways he snapped his head away as he snaked his hand free and moved it over his mouth.

Hanzo muttered something into the palm of his hand. It could have been Japanese or it could have been English. Whatever he said I could not understand him, but he turned his head back to me with an uncertain look. A fire grew across his face as he realized what he had just done. Removing his hand, he then said something unexpected to me.

"Honest," Hanzo said only to recoil at his words. In an, even more, uncertain voice, he then said. "You are too honest for your own good, Jesse,"

"Now you're calling me honest?" I teased him. "Well the best liars are often those who tell the boldest truths and I'm a very honest liar,"

"Do not test me," He grumbled. "Someone could use that against you. Someone not so forgiving as I,"

"And now you are getting mad at me for telling you the truth?" I said not expecting it. Pretty boy just sneers at me as he turned his head away. Finding this rather funny and adorable at the same time, I smirked. "No need to get all huffy about it, pretty boy, pouting ain't gonna stop me from saying what's on my mind about you,"

The last mistake I'll ever make. Calling him Pretty boy, mind you, he's a proper assassin, huffy wasn't a good word to use. It was beyond stupid. He did not take to it at all as in a count of one, two, three. I was back where I started. On my back facing up at Hanzo, who did not find me so amusing anymore.

Well that was what I thought… until I heard him speak.

"I do not care for that," Pretty boy said to me, once again with a very disapproving grumble.

"Care for what?" I asked not following him. I was being too impressed at the moment how easily he threw me to the ground without hesitation.

"I do not care for that belittling name you keep on calling me,"

"Do you mean pretty boy?" Oh did I feel his sights zero in on my throat again. I didn't need any more of yes because it was pretty clear that he didn't like it. So I said. "It just a pet name I've come up with because you are awfully pretty. It ain't supposed to be belittling or anything,"

Just watching him process what I said, I could see he was fighting something in his head. At the end, he looked real fed up until he let out a wavering sigh. He looked me in the eye afterward. Only to look away sheepishly.

"Way too honest," Hanzo said again.

"What? Don't like honesty?" I asked. "Or you don't like being told yer pretty?"

"No. It is not as if I disliked honesty," He gave a real bashful look as he said. "It does not matter what I think… if what you say is the truth. I have no power to make it any less true," He then cups his hand over his mouth as he mudders. "And yes to the other. Please stop,"

"Why?" I said with a grin.

"Because I know you are only telling truths," Hanzo said. "It feels strange being called pretty by the man I was about to kill,"

"Aw but then how would you know how I feel?"

"You have already told me multiple times," Hanzo said.

"Well, I don't think I told you nearly enough," I grabbed his wrist of the hand that was covering his mouth and like the smooth operator I was. I kissed the back of it before I said with a wink. "Gorgeous,"

Pretty boy yanked his hand away as he said. "I have no clue why I am still here listening to you,"

"Because I'm a free one night stand waiting to happen," I said, as he was right. I'm too honest.

"Excuse me?" I saw his eyes widen at my words.

"Eh well if you allow me to be bold for a moment," I said with a smirk. Not caring if he wanted to hear me be bold or not, I said. "I may have fallen for ya pretty boy, but I ain't that dumb. I don't expect the same feelings in return. However, ya can't just let opportunities slip you by? When I'm so willingly to show you them opportunities in most pleasurable way,"

"I have to go," Hanzo only response to it when a shade of uncertainty hits his face wrapped up in a nice red color.

"Wouldn't ya rather stay here?" I suggested. "On top of me?"

"Yes," He whispered as he seems to contemplate in his head over something. Hanzo then corrects himself. "Er… No, I cannot. I have to go or I will get in trouble,"

Propping up on my elbows as pretty boy was sitting on my lap now, I said. "What's wrong with a little trouble?"

"I would get severely punished. If I..." Hanzo said slowly leaning closer to me. "If I do not go and find my brother and… "

"And what?" I said taking my head and brushing the hair out of his face. "Trouble ain't your foreplay assassin? My bad, I mean your forte?"

"Please understand. I do not wish to be caught. My father would punish me severely if he found out I deliberately disobeyed him," Hanzo said as he still had that lost look on his face. Yet he leaned even closer almost like he was taunting me. "If I do something like this and get caught It would all be your fault,"

"We're young and wild. So ain't nothing wrong with doing what animals and reckless young folk were program to do," So close. His face was only a couple inches away and the sound of our hearts beating fast. I whisper. "I'd gladly take the fall. So why don't we make the most of a bad decision and live a little. Let hormones fly,"

"Jesse I should not,"

"Then one more kiss. Okay?" I said. "I don't wanna force ya to do something ya don't wanna do, but I want one more taste as I won't ever have another chance with somewhat like you,"

And that's when I got him, as Hanzo covered his mouth and cursed in Japanese. I knew it had to be a cursed by the bitter way he said it. In present times I heard him say it many times in my account, but at the moment it was the first time I have ever heard it. Though I won't repeated as I would butcher it. But yes he curses as that cute bashful face was hidden by the hand as he goes on to speak in English.

"Genuine too," Hanzo said behind that hand. It was like he figured something out in his head as that lost look seem to vanish altogether. He then said. "From this point on, I will not discourage your advances any further. There is no need to stop now,"

"Eh… discourage my advances?"

"Ah yes, well you are a very honest person, however, I am not as trusting." He said. "But nevermind that,"

"I'm a bit lost here,"

"I have assessed you and determined your not a likely threat to my life. I have many enemies as being the first son of the Shimada clan, but I have twice as many for those I have killed," Hanzo said. "It is only a measure of precaution to ensure my own life,"

"Oh,"

"But I have finally concluded I shall trust you, for now, Jesse McCree."

"Okay I see your point, but I was digging the whole modest assassin act,"

"An act? No, it was more like a theatrical representation of facts as I haven't said anything false to this point,"

"Ya don't say? Modest assassin does seem like an oxymoron,"

"Well I am supposed to be finding my useless brother and I would get in big trouble by my father if I do not," Pretty boy, with a voice so sweet sounding and yet such as striking stare said. "Plus he would probably kill you for distracting me,"

"Well if yer daddy doesn't know about our trouble making, won't hurt him. Or I guess hurt us," I retort as I felt pretty boy's hand push me back down to the ground. "You don't seem the type to rebel,"

"Again you amuse me," He whispered. "I never get in trouble, because I am never caught, unlike my useless brother or someone… like you,"

"Really now," I watch his face get closer again. "Someone like me?

"Umhump," Hanzo agreed as he leaned in. He even placed his hands on both sides of my face keeping my eyes focused on his.

"Maybe you should show me how to not. get. Caught-" Cutting me off before I could say anything else as his kiss made it hard to do so. And I hope I would never speak again if he never move his lips away from mine.

 **Author's note*** _Chapter 3 took 5ever. I've have been soo busy and school has been so much. I thank those who are waiting so pationtly for this! There will be a chapter 4 but i can't say when it will come out cuz college. I love all of you guys for your suport too and just wait okay! There will be some real... itiment moments coming up if you know what i'm saying._ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

It was like a dream, but better. Him on top of me. His energy rushing through my body. Pretty boy's warm hands twisted up in my hair and my clammy ones in his. A fucking kick ass dream at that. Man did he taste good too. Sure he smelt like mint and lemons, but once you actually get a good long taste. Oh, my lord, you be getting toothaches! It was just that sweet. Also, Hanzo weighed as much as a pile of feathers. Light. So damn light and dare I say it holdable. I just wanted to slam him down 'en do things- I mean I have'ta hold up my southern politeness in the presence of someone like him. I'll do what he wants to do. If he wants to top. Well dammit, he will top but that doesn't' stop me dreaming like that. And I have to say making out on the floor was pretty hot.

Though bottom line was that we were just two kids. Two dumb ass kids who found a love between us in twisted life of ours. If you peered in on us you'd chalk it up to reckless youth doing things they would normally do. You wouldn't have guessed one was an assassin and the other a convict forced to do good. Hell, we couldn't even legally drink yet. And… I think we fool ourselves into thinking we weren't what our life has defined us. At this moment we forgot all of that. All the death. All the pain. We were just a couple of kids who got a bright idea to make out on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. That would have been just fine. Real fine. Just to keep believing that we were just kids. No. We were kids. Kids forced to grow up faster than we wanted. However, at this moment we acted our age. A moment I think I oughta cherish for the rest of my life.

Soon the mood changes between me and pretty boy. Maybe it was when my hands snaked down to his back. Gaining a little more ground each second the lower they went. Or maybe it was when he bit my lower lip in a playful way. However, both of us knew what we wanted. Where this thing was going. We were on the same page when the metal of my belt made a clear clink on the concrete floor. One wanted it more than the other it seems as Hanzo beat my own hands to my own belt buckle. Oh well, It's not that I was planning to keep it on all night. I think he knew that and beat me to the punch.

Our dream together feels like paradise. However, dreams tend to be a finicky thing as ours was about to get rudely awakened.

You see, We got into a little bit of touchy feely mood between us. Heavy petting right? Well, then something went wrong, or I thought I did something wrong. I thought this as Hanzo froze for a moment. He lifted his body slightly off me with a deer in headlights kind of look. A look not good for him I must mention.

Feeling all sorts of nervous for perhaps I made him uncomfortable or something. Seeing how I like to be bold when I'm a bit confused. I asked him. "Why you stop? Did I do something darling?"

Before I could say anymore, Hanzo cupped his hand over my mouth as he turned his head. Not sure that quite followed what was happening at the time, but I knew I had to be quiet that much was obvious. I remember his eyes searching for something in the dark. It made me think of old barnyard cats I used to know. Like when they sense something coming. You can see their mind ticking away, trying to figure out what that something was. A bird, a rat, or maybe a fox with an empty stomach. Either way, this barnyard cat didn't like what he was hearing as he got right off me. Watching him walking away from me to pick up his sword like a lump on a log I was. I tried my best to understand what was happening. My eyes followed him as Hanzo then hurries over to my gun and kicked it to me. (By the way, never kick a gun. Even if it ain't loaded. That's just common sense) As it slid over to me. I got the picture and quickly got up. Fixing my belt proper before grabbing my hat little ways from me on ground. I felt might disappointment at that time. It was getting good and I thought that it was over. Fun while it last right? This dangerous a fire between me and him. I found I was often wrong when it came to pretty boy.

Hanzo walked over to me while he sheathed his sword back on his back. A dullness was in his eyes while looked up to me. He then turns away with the gears in his head a-turning. He spotted a bit of rope at his feet and picked it right up. Staring at it a bit, he again looks up at me. Pretty boy seems to struggle before he found the words he wanted to say.

"We need to go," Hanzo said in an urgent tone.

"We?"

"Yes. We,"

"Where are we going exactly?"

I watched his face flicker and twitch. It was like he lost all his nerve. Which is for one the most adorable thing I have ever seen of him. And the second thing is that it made me rather anxious in wondering what he was making him anxious. Weird how anxiousness seems to spread like a bad cough. I watched him flick his head towards the door again and gave an irritated grunt. He then looked me in the eye.

"I do not. I do not want to end it here. So…" Hanzo then gave another grumble.

"So?"

"So… you trust me right?" He asked while gripping the rope in one hand and with the other, he probably reaches out. He grasps my right hand in his.

I stood straight as an arrow with shivers shocking my body. Sure we were gonna do it a moment ago, but that's a completely different mood setting then. Whatever this is was completely different. Stiffening up and bit awkward I may add, I couldn't seem to find anything to say. I kind of just stared at him at that point. Hanzo obviously noticed my absence of words. Kind of made him feel the brunt of the somewhat awkward, but sweet situation. My fault completely, however, he was the one who was acting weird first. Hanzo felt like he needs to say something. So he does.

"I know I was untrusting at first and I have lied to you," Hanzo said. "However there are people coming here any minute. And we shall not end it here. I have an idea you see. So do you trust me?"

"Um yeah," I said. "Yeah, of course, I trust you," Maybe that was the bit of faith I needed to give him. Some reassurance as he nodded in acceptance of my answer. I sware for a brief moment he smiled. Though something he said didn't quite add up for me. I asked him. "Wait you lied to me?"

"Not now," Hanzo said as his mood changes from being a nervous kid, well we were both nervous kids, to a stealthy assassin in a blink of an eye. "We have to go before they get here. Just follow me and keep your head down,"

"Yup, I hear ya," I respond as I had no problem following orders from him. "Just promise me that we choose a better spot than a stone cold floor,"

"I promise,"

Even assassins have a bit of a soft spot it seems. I say this for pretty boy didn't let go of my hand as he pulled me along with him. Leading me out, quickly, under the cast of shadows in the night. My guess for him pulling me like that. Is probably that he wanted something to hold onto to know he trusted the right person. I can't see how someone like him could trust anyone. Especially a stranger from an organization that is trying to shut down his family empire. Not only that but a stranger that pulled a gun out on him and snuck into a warehouse to "occupy" his time while my comrades go get information on him. Not to mention that I kind of told him that I loved him with his knife at my throat. Totally crazy man move... Trust me it works all the time at parties. There must be something wrong with us. More so with me than him, but together we make crazy people look sane.

Though here I was running with him. I guess hand in hand is the appropriate description of us. In the dark alleyways of the city that surrounds Hanamura, I was being led either to a trap or better alternative me getting lucky. Either way, I already put all my cards in and I tend not to lose at poker because I usually hold an ace up my sleeve. Or should I say the king of hearts? You get my point.

Under the cover of night and taking winding side streets one after another. Pretty boy stops in his tracks behind a bunch of fruit crates. Little ways down and across from us was a door into the back of a small looking office building or something. Never had a pencil pusher job so I don't know if it was an office building or a daycare center. Fuck do I know. But Hanzo seems to know what it was as he recognized it. Saying something in Japanese before turning to me and whispering. "Where are here,"

"Ya gonna tell me what here is now?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry," Hanzo turns to me. "I have brought you to one of my family's underground clinics. Luckily this one's very small. Not many people are using it to my knowledge,"

"Clinic?" I repeat back to him. "I've been to my fair share of these in the past,"

"Yes, well this clinic is not exactly empty. So we need to clear it,"

"And how do we suppose we do that, pretty boy?" I asked genuinely curious.

"With this and a bit of acting," Hanzo showed me the rope from earlier. "I feel like you can handle that much,"

"It depends on exactly what we're doing?" I smiled as he stepped behind me. "I never would've guessed that was your kink,"

"Haha very funny," Hanzo said dryly as he tried my hands up. "But unfortunately we won't be needed your mouth,"

"Oh how cold," I said as he finished tying a loose knot. "So tell me. Why do I need to be rope up like a fine Christmas roast?"

"Because you are playing the role of a prisoner,"

"No need for method acting with this one. I'm already am a prisoner," I said watching Hanzo walk back in front of me to look at the door. He gave a reluctant sigh as he turned to look up at me again. He always did this and I don't know why. However, it usually indicates that pretty boy has a problem circling his head.

"Do you really trust me this much?" Hanzo asked.

"Are you tricking me?" I asked in return.

"No,"

"That's all I need to hear," I said. "Plus… you were trembling,"

"I do not understand," Hanzo said. "What do you mean?"

"Eh, your hand got the shakes. Don't it? When you were pulling me along with you. You were shaking like a leaf,"

Turning from me, Hanzo said with that reluctant stare. "There is a reason for this,"

"Ah a reason. Yeah? I'm guessing you're scared,"

"No," Pretty boy said facing me with a very serious look. It softened a bit as he looked from me to say. "Excited… just very excited,"

"Well now, Pretty boy, you're making me excited!" I kind of got ahead of myself as I leaned over him a bit which ended up me looking down on him. (His fault for being short. In my defense.) He didn't back down or stepped away as his back against the vary crates we were hiding behind. We both seem to be struggling at that moment when our eyes were locked on each other. Because both of us wanted to do that next step after lovely glances. Though the one with the common sense breaks up the tension.

"Save it," Hanzo barked at me and to himself, I guess, before pushing me out of the hiding place. "We need to get in first,"

"Okay! I gotcha! I gotcha!" I said trying to catch my balances for he did kind of shove me pretty hard into the middle of the alley. It's funny how when your hands are bound you suddenly forget how to save yourself from falling. Anyway right after my feet found their footing, Hanzo snaps his grip onto my wrist. Judging by a couple factors, I bet he was scowling as his iron grip crushed my wrist and he shoved me forward. A few steps and we were both at the door. Hanzo roughly pounds on the door with a heavy fist. Heavy as in loud thuds like a cop pounding on a drug lord's door. Man, I know that sound well, but that is a story for another time.

Anywho, we waited for a few silent seconds. Long enough to feel like no one's home. In due time, though, the door started to creak open. A slow rusty creek like nails on the chalkboard kind of creak. Then a large man stepped out from out behind the door. His face was mean looken until he realized who he was looking at. Mean turned to unnerved real fast. I would too be unnerved to see my boss's heir show up with a "prisoner" at my door.

All we really want is to find a good private place. Look at all the difficulty we have to go through. We have to scare the crap of some low-level gangster and along with some doctors.

Well moving on we went on acting. To make the whole thing more believable Hanzo barged his way in without a second thought. Or maybe he would have done that anyway. I dunno, but what I do know that we were two very convincing kids. Pretty boy kicked me down to my knees on the floor in front of everyone. Giving my best impression of me being captured. I gave the stink eye at the people circled around me. First I started to curse at each one of them before spitting on the floor. I didn't care they didn't understand a lick of English, they probably got the picture. I thought it was pretty believable depiction of myself being captured. Maybe a little too believable as pretty boy kicked me slightly to shut me up so he could talk. Speaking in Japanese, Hanzo got down to business. One thing I have to mention is that Hanzo was talking in such a harsh sounding tone. It was like he was a totally different person. Don't matter, I love every tone came at out of him, but it was something to note.

Soon enough I knew Hanzo got them believing that tale he was spinning. They gave me nasty stares, typical of gangsters seeing someone they don't like, but not surprisingly they gave worried looks at their leader's son. Of course, Hanzo also directed his own nasty glare at me as he pointed at me while it seems he was explaining something to the man.

"Rats are not welcomed in warehouses," Hanzo said in English directed at me.

"Yeah, you can go to hell," I smirked back at him seeing how it was somewhat fun to know that this was all a show.

Hanzo then moved his attention back at the guy like he proved a point of some sort. Soon enough the time for chatter went sideways as Hanzo roughly grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet. A little bit of struggling on my part like a salmon caught by a bear. I soon settled down when Hanzo again kicks me. He then pushed me along while we followed one of the men in a doctor's coat.

The underground clinic wasn't the best description for that place. It was more of a safe house in my opinion. As we walked down a lobby looking place. We went to the back of the room. A long hallway lay behind the door we entered through. Three doors line either side of the hallway. It was eerie and cold. I didn't really care. I was used to this kind of stuff. Crazy to think that once you been to one underground clinic, you've been to all of them. They aren't real different from each other than the location.

We were still following this guy down the hall, Hanzo leans forward and whispers into my ear. "They think I am going to interrogate you. So they are showing us a private room,"

"Eh, I figured as much," I whispered back. "How'd did ya get them to agree to that, though?"

"I know fluent English, so I am the best one for the job,"

"Right,"

"Jess. Once we get to the room and the door shuts. You are free to undo the rope. No one will bother you. So you are free to prepare"

"Understood,"

"And I am going to apologize in advance,"

"Okay?" I said not sure what is to be expecting when we reached the door if he is apologizing now. But I do know what prepared meant making me want to smile. Though I kept it back for I was supposed to be a captive about to be tortured for information.

So once we reached the door a few words were exchanged between Hanzo and the man in the coat. The man then open the door with a key before giving it to pretty boy.

Peering into the room it was fairly sized and had a queen sized bed. It kind had the cheap motel vibe to it, but with a few medical machines by the bedside. Though I didn't have long look because Hanzo spunned me around to face him. A bit confused, I just stared at him. He quickly mouthed sorry before- you know it was one of those moments you never really know how hard someone can hit and once you get hit you spin around before crashing to the ground. Okay so my love had cold cocked me into the room. Set me flying onto my ass. A right hook to my kisser. My head was seeing canaries fly around it as I hit the ground. Yeah saying 'sorry' didn't make the pain go away any faster.

However, I would say mission complete at the end of the day. We go our room. A private one that we were gunning for. It was pretty nice too. It had those really slim windows at the top of the walls that are usually meant for basements. So it let in a little bit light as the rest of the room was dim. You know the atmosphere and what nots. It was too small or big either. Just a good size room with a good size bed, linen closet and some random side tables. No scary grim hospital room feel. It was just good. Mostly what got me smiling through the pain on my face, was that it was ours to do with what we wish. Also, while getting up off the ground, I couldn't stop thinking to myself. He kept his promise. He kept his promise! That ranged over and over head like church bells in Dorado.

What I mean it gave it senses of reality. No. It was more like he gave me my own reality I always wanted. And somehow, someway I got to take part in it.

What we were doing here was not smart. He was going against the grain on everything he was taught, just to do something bad with a guy who wasn't supposed to be a friend. Well, we weren't necessary aiming at friends either. Something more and again I'm that guy you shouldn't be getting with because we were on different sides of the coin. YET! Here we are. Hell, it was invigorating!

However invigorating it was, I had things to do. Chuckling to myself, I walked over to the bed and lead down to touch it. Feeling it on my fingers before I plopped down. It was soft. Real soft and it had a slight bounce to it. Slowly I then started to unlace my Blackwatch issued combat boots. Once done I kicked them off with little effort to only watch them crash against the floor. Next, I took off my hat a flung it to the side table in which, I have to say, landed perfectly onto the small vase upon it. It made me chuckled as took off everything one after another until I was left in a pair of black trousers and a loose hanging belt.

It had to be at least 15 or 20 minutes until I expect Hanzo to show up again. It has already been 10 so to not let bad habits die. I lit up a fresh cigarette. The good kind because luckily someone left their pack on the table. Along with that a sick flip litter that I also swiped. Leaning back against the wall the bed was up against. I let the nicotine relax my nervous as I waited for my hot ticket to arrive. Again with the waiting, I know, but it wasn't too long because I didn't even finish my cigarette before I heard the the door knob rustle. That rustling will haunt my dreams as I remember it too clearly in my mind to this day. Because behind that rustling, the door was him. El amor de mi vida. My love of my life, at 19 no less, but it still stands as he was everything I cared for. Life ain't got no meaning to me at that point. Only him and I was all I needed at the moment. I'm fine with that.

Either way, he appeared before me under an open door frame. Instead of wearing them orange and white traditional looken get up. He was wearing one them silk robes you get at an expensive sweet at top notch hotel. A dark blue color that wrapped around him nicely. It suited him well along with his long black hair that rests freely on his shoulders. An interesting change that's for sure.

My eyes run down his slender frame as I could not keep my comments to myself. "I thought we were supposed to be taking things off," I said seemingly not able to keep my grin off my face. "Not putting more on. Though you do look real good in silk,"

"Hm. You are not using your imagination," Hanzo said as his finger hook on the robe's collar and slowly follow it down. Inturn losing it a bit to show his chest a bit more.

"Oh yeah. What if I don't wanna use my imagination," I said cheeky while flicking off some ash from a cigarette onto the floor beside the bed.

"Then maybe I have to show you. Seers are believers as they say,"

"I can did that, but um what's that?" I point to pretty boy's hand.

"Oh, I found this," Hanzo said tossing me a tall green bottle. "I thought you would like it,"

I catch it and immediately inspect it. Not sure what I was expecting for the whole thing was in Japanese characters. I had a good sense of what it was, though.

"Found some booze have ya?" I said opening up the dark green bottle.

Watching me take a taste, Hanzo asked. "Booze?"

"Slang for good old fashion alcohol,"

"Right. I should have guessed," Hanzo remarked as he brushed his hair back and to the side so it draped over his left shoulder. With an almost modest look on his face, he climbed up on the bed. Taking a spot in front of me while sitting on his knees.

Still combing over the flavor of the liquid he had tossed at me, I determined it tasted like shit. I had no standards to free alcohol, that I'm not supposed to be even drinking, as I offered him the bottle. "Aint the best, but not like I won't drink it,"

"Should I complain to the doctor that he has bad taste?" Hanzo gave me a sharp glare, but I caught the sarcasm in it while he places the bottle on the table side all proper like.

"He doesn't look much like a doctor," I said before blowing smoke from the side of my mouth. I was referring to the stern looking gangster who watched me get clocked in the face.

"Malpracticing professionals tend not to look like doctors," Hanzo retorts pulling his attention from the bottle to me. "Anyway…"

"Anyway what?" I asked for clearly saw that pretty boy gaze seem to flatline to a look away glance.

"I… have something to admit to you,"

"Let me guess. Virgin?" With a bit of cockiness in my voice. "I can change at right quick. I'll go slow,"

"No," Pretty boy rolled his eyes at me half expecting me to answer like that.

"So this ain't your first rodeo? Well, I guess I gotta make it the best one yet, hm?"

"Perhaps you will, or perhaps you might fail miserably,"

"A boost of confidence right there," He then gave me a look of are you done. Leading me to ask. "So beautiful, what's worrying your pretty little head of yours? Cold feet?"

"No," Hanzo said again before looking me in the eye. With a very sincere and almost intimidating face, Hanzo admits. "I did not mean to hit you so hard,"

"What," I said, but then shuts my trap once I felt his fingers touch my sore cheek. My cigarette was barely holding on the tip of my lips while my face tingles at the touch. It surprised me as his fingers softly glaze over my skin and down to my jawline before stealing my cigarette right from my mouth. He took a drag from it with him closing his eyes to take it in. Hanzo then opens them stunning brights along with putting his forehead against mine to look deep in my own. He let the smoke roll out like fog while he smashed the cigarette into the wall behind me. It was a real turn on.

In a voice so silky smooth and clear, he said to me. "I would have been sad if it will leave a permit mark on your handsome face,"

"I don't dream of making you sad, darling," I said absorbed into the moment. "Good thing I'm resilient in more than one way,"

"Yes, that is a very good thing, but I do feel bad," Hanzo said wrapping his arms around my neck. My hands found his hips. I felt the loose fabric bunch and wrinkle under my hands.

"You could hit me all you want and I would still be sweet on you," I whispered back to him.

"No I must make it up to you," Hanzo said before he gave me a kiss. A kiss that skipped over all the sweet ones I remember from earlier to something deep and messy. So very messy, sloppy, and reckless type of kiss that made this whole sneaking around worth it. However, he quickly snaps away, cutting me off from his lips. He does this only to whisper in my ear something that drove me crazy. "You can do whatever your heart desires to me… " I could feel his robe loosen a little. Were the silk once was on his shoulder melted down the sides of his arms. "... Jesse,"

The moment he said my name I felt this tension. A type of tension that I could not fight against as I was weak. I was weak for him. As if I was a man possessed by something I can't call it anything but the undying attraction for the guy in front of me. I whisked Hanzo up only to flip him onto the bed. It was a brief moment of me staring down on him. His hair ruffled up along with his silk robe. Showing more then I care to describe out of decency. Our eyes locked on each other before all bets were off. We could not keep up this teasing chase any longer and we didn't. We couldn't. And we didn't want to.

I can't say we necessarily took it slow, it was more like a panic to keep the pleasure going. Inexperience and youthful I would say, but hell maybe one the best moments of my life. Though the highlight of the evening was going well… someone always has to rune it and that someone has shotguns and bad temper.

 **Author's note*** _Hi it's me your friendly neighborhood writer, back with a new chapter. Yeah so i finally got it out. Don't blame me, blame school. Anyway there will be anothe chapter. However im not sure if it will be the last one or not. who knows?_


End file.
